<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potted Plants by MegaWallflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146791">Potted Plants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower'>MegaWallflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always fresh flowers in Guy's hospital room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potted Plants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flowers let someone know another person was thinking of them. Freshly picked flowers that were diligently tended to with water that was frequently changed meant someone was thinking of Guy a lot.</p><p>“Did you change them that often while I was still asleep, too?” Guy asked, gingerly playing with soft petals that had fallen into his palm from the previous flowers. Guy looked at the bundle of colorful flowers blooming out of the vase. They were Jofuku flowers. A favorite of Guy’s. A medicinal plant that shone in every hue of the rainbow. A difficult flower to acquire.</p><p>“Of course. Whenever Mr. Ukki wasn’t watching over you, some nice, bright flowers were.” Kakashi put the vase down on a table next to the bed, then walked to the bedside and peered over at Guy’s face. “I couldn’t have you waking up to wilted plants whenever you finally opened your eyes. I had to show you that the leaves are still green. They’re not falling yet.”</p><p>“So, you never doubted that I would open my eyes again? Even for a moment?”</p><p>“…Of course not. You’re you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>